Star Wars: Divergence
by aspiringactor
Summary: In a pivotal moment, Anakin Skywalker resists the pull of the Dark Side, and remains firmly in the light.
1. Divergent fate

"You are under arrest _My Lord," _the imposing figure of Mace Windu said as he held his violet blade precariously close to Palpatine's neck. If the Chancellor moved even an inch, he would be killed by accident. An outcome which Anakin Skywalker wished to avoid at all costs. He still needed the information that had been promised to him a mere hour ago. His heart and mind clamoured for it, the desire to save Padmé from the death that had been foretold in his visions. He would not allow her to suffer the same fate as his mother had.

Sensing his approach, The Jedi Master indicated for Anakin to stay back with a wave of his hand. A typical approach for Master Windu, who had always been arrogant when it came to his own power. A fact which had cost the lives of three of the Order's most skilled Jedi Masters. Anakin hoped that their deaths would spur Mace into discovering his own arrogance.

"_Anakin," _the warm, familiar voice of Sheev Palpatine said weakly as he lay sprawled out on the ledge. "I told you it would come to this!" Palpatine protested as he attempted to push himself away from Mace's Lightsaber blade. He could not, however. He was backed into a corner, defenceless and completely at the mercy of the Jedi Master before him. "I was _right!" _Palpatine protested, "the Jedi are taking over!" _No! _Anakin thought to himself, the Jedi where not taking over. It wasn't in the nature of the Order to crave the kind of power that the Chancellor held, save for only in the most dire of circumstances. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked from Mace to Palpatine. He knew he was walking on a razor's edge. One simple slip-up on his part could have long-lasting repercussions.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return," Mace scowled fiercely as Anakin pondered the situation. The Chancellor was indeed a Sith Lord. There was no denying that, especially when confronted by the slain forms of the three Jedi Masters. Not to mention Mace Windu's tired and battered form. Anakin had never seen the Jedi Master so worn out, not even during the First Battle of Geonosis. And that was a testament to Palpatine's power in the Dark Side. "You have lost," Mace snarled as Anakin edged closer.

Despite the danger that Palpatine still posed, Anakin still wanted Palpatine kept alive. It was not the Jedi way to simply kill an unarmed man unless there was no other option. And between the two of them, Anakin felt that they could properly arrest Palpatine for his crimes. Maybe even work out a deal with him for the benefit of all.

"_No," _Palpatine growled, losing his usual warm tone and replacing it with something sinister. To Anakin, it sounded like the same voice that had come out of The Son on the Planet Mortis. It was that of a savage animal, completely unlike the kind figure that he had known Palpatine to be. "No!" Palpatine roared, even louder this time, "_you _will die!" he screamed as a torrent of blue lightning stretched out from his fingertips and lunged out at Mace Windu. The Jedi Master was only barely able to raise his blade in time to block the lightning. And even then, the blade only barely held the lightning back. Tongues of energy lapped at the fringes of Mace's body as Anakin realized he needed to act fast.

With inhuman speed, the young Jedi launched himself between Mace and the Lightning, all the while igniting his own crystal blue lightsaber to deflect the attack. He was in much better shape than the older Master, and was thus able to hold off Palpatine's assault better for the few seconds it lasted.

"This is not the Jedi way," he said to the exhausted Mace, as soon as the lightning ceased.

"Anakin!" Palpatine pleaded desperately as he seemed to whither on the spot, "Anakin, don't continue to be their pawn! See through their _lies _like a great leader should!"

"A great leader?" Mace snarled, "you plunged the Galaxy into the most destructive conflict in over a thousand generations!"

"Anakin," Palpatine cried, "whatever I have done, it was for the benefit of the Galaxy! Surely you must now see this! Without me, where would we be?" he said in agony as Anakin stopped to think. Where would they be without Palpatine? He had been there from the beginning, before Naboo. He had to have been the one who manipulated the Trade Federation into blockading Naboo. All for the chance to be elected Supreme Chancellor. And then, later, he had recruited Count Dooku to rally the Separatist movement, and spread fear throughout the Republic. That's who Palpatine was, a master manipulator who used his puppets to do his bidding. All the while he sat safely in the shadows.

"You're under arrest," Anakin glowered as he reached behind his back to a pair of standard-issue restraining cuffs.

"_Stupid boy."_

In an instant, Anakin felt himself being hurled across the room by massive tendrils of Lightning that had once more sprouted from the Chancellor's fingertips. He landed hard against the wall of the Chancellor's office, with his blade still in front of him. No doubt it had absorbed a great deal of the Lightning, saving his life. Behind him, Mace Windu was in much worse shape, as he had been even more unprepared for the attack. He would need medical attention for his wounds.

Putting the wounded Jedi Master out of his mind, Anakin rose to his feet, careful to keep his blade between himself and Palpatine.

"Years of planning," Palpatine snarled, his apparent weakness completely gone as he stood at his full height. As he spoke the room seemed to grow ever darker. "Scheming. Manipulating. Waiting. All for this moment," Palpatine continued as he stepped forward, "and you could not do the one thing I required of you, Anakin."

"You're a traitor to the Republic!" Anakin shot back defiantly as he assumed a defensive stance. He could feel the rage welling up inside of him at this betrayal. It gnawed at his soul, yearning to be set free. And he would have set it free, if he did not feel a soothing presence wash over him.

"_Anakin," _A familiar, yet alien voice from his past said softly into his ear. _"You cannot win this battle. You must run." _

"You will pay the price for your lack of vision!" Palpatine roared as he shot more lightning from his hands. But this time Anakin was more prepared. Instead of blocking the devastating attack, he shunted to the side, out of it's path. "I should have foreseen this," Palpatine growled menacingly as he curled his fingers inward into tight fists. Taking the initiative, Anakin thrust outwards with the Force, blasting Palpatine back off his feet. He then used this opportunity to dash towards the shattered window, grabbing Master Windu as he ran.

With his Lightsaber still in hand, he managed to turn at the last moment to block another lightning attack, which pushed him perilously close to the edge.

"This isn't over," Anakin heaved as he teetered on the edge. "The Jedi will stop you, no matter what!"

"Everything and everyone you hold dear shall be burned to the ground," Palpatine sneered back, "and rest assured, young Skywalker, I shall personally make sure those closest to you suffer the most!" with that, Palpatine shot out another torrent of Force Lightning, which knocked Anakin and the semi-conscious Windu off the ledge.

The two of them soon entered a complete free-fall in the open air. Luckily the Chancellor's office was high up on the Senate Building, so there was plenty of time for Anakin to see the ground rushing up to meet them. But fortunately there was a speeder in the way. All Anakin had to do was reach out to it with the Force, and pull it towards him.

The two Jedi landed with a hard crash, rolling on the deck of the speeder, which was transporting off-world tourists around the City-Planet. And many of the offworlder's where obviously shocked and surprised to see two Jedi land on their vehicle.

"Jedi Business," he said with a huff, pushing their worries out of their minds with the Force. "Take us down!" he said to the pilot, who nodded appropriately as he veered the craft downwards to the nearest landing platform.

The second they landed, Anakin spotted two Police Speeders heading their way. For a moment, he was gladdened, thinking that they could help them. But then he realized that the police forces would back Palpatine up at first, until it was too late to stop him. They had to run.

"This way," Mace Windu snapped as he ran as fast as his injured body could carry him towards a deep alley, one of many that ran through the City-planet. "Hurry," he heaved as the two speeders came to a stop, and their officers disembarked with their blasters drawn. At least they weren't clone troopers just yet. The two Jedi ran for some time, outstripping the officers with ease as they wove their way through street after street. But as they ran, Anakin noticed a message being broadcast on every screen, warning the public that the Jedi Order was a traitor to the Republic. Soon enough, there where Clone troopers out on patrols, scouring the recesses of the city. They would be problematic if it came to a fight.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sheev Palpatine felt the anger coursing through his veins as he strut along a hidden pathway inside the Senate building. It had originally been installed for a previous Supreme Chancellor to smuggle mistresses in and out of the Senate Building. And now it served him whenever he needed to quickly get away from the public eye to deal with more pressing concerns. Such as the abrupt change in Anakin Skywalker's heart. He had been so sure that Anakin was ripe for the turning that he'd played his hand, and it had backfired on him horribly. Not only was he without an Apprentice, but both Skywalker and Windu had escaped alive, and either one was powerful enough to prove a threat to his rein. Not to mention that the Separatist Movement was still a looming threat that he now only had a modicum of control over. He could only hope that General Grievous would successfully escape Kenobi's clutches, if he couldn't kill the pesky Jedi General himself.

But Palpatine knew he couldn't leave that to chance, so he pulled out his personal comlink and keyed in a specific code which connected him directly to the Republic's Galaxy-wide network. In no time the image of a clone commander appeared before him.

"Commander Cody," he said with a sneer to his unwitting puppet, "execute order sixty-six."

"It will be done, my Lord," Cody replied with a monotone voice, before clicking off. Sheev smiled, knowing that in mere moments Obi-wan Kenobi would be surrounded on all sides by enemies and killed. But he still had work to do, even as he kept moving through the corridor. He keyed in another code, which brought up another clone trooper, this one safe on Coruscant.

"Commander Fox," he said, "The Jedi are traitors to the Republic. Gather your soldiers and march on the temple. Leave no survivors," he commanded as a second thought came to him. He realized where Anakin might go next, and added, "but send ten of your finest men to apprehend Senator Amidala. She is to be considered a co-conspirator with the Jedi. And contact Admiral Tarkin, I want him to oversee our ships in orbit, to prevent any Jedi from escaping the planet."

"Yes sir," the ever-vigilant Clone replied with a curt bow. Palpatine smiled as he felt his plans being set into motion, he could feel the countless deaths on the horizon, and they made him feel good. He contacted clone after clone, giving each the same set of orders to kill their Jedi Generals on sight. By the time he reached his hidden ship, there was only one Clone legion left to contact, one which he had been savouring for some time.

"Captain Rex, the time has come. Execute Order sixty-six," he said, knowing full well that the Captain was fighting on Mandalore alongside Skywalker's disgraced former Apprentice. Her death, alongside those of Kenobi's and Amidala's, would push him over the edge completely.

He smiled inside as he felt ripples flow through the force. He could feel the hundreds of Jedi deaths happening all across the galaxy. It was a moment he had hoped to share with his new apprentice. But fate had intervened, it seemed. He had felt a presence unlike any he had felt before in his office. It was like an echo of a soul. He knew he would have to delve into ancient texts for more information, so he could know how to combat it in the future.

xxxxxxxxxx

The two beaten, battered and exhausted Jedi sprinted through the underbelly of Coruscant. Which was probably the absolute worst place for them to be at the moment, as it was crawling with Republic Security Forces and Clone Troopers. All of whom where hunting them down. Several times they'd been spotted and been forced to quickly fight their way free.

And every delay made Anakin more and more nervous. He knew that Palpatine would target Padme to get back at Anakin for his 'betrayal'. And he would make her suffer for it. But they couldn't get to her, her Apartment was to far for them to simply make it on foot, even if they didn't have to hide constantly.

"Over there!" the distinct voice of a Clone Soldier shouted, as he pointed to where Anakin and Mace where running from cover. The Force granted them speed beyond what any normal being could hope to achieve. But they where not faster than the blaster fire that peppered the air around them. In an instant, they had their Lightsabers out, deflecting blaster shots with skill and precision back at their enemies. It took far too long for them to fell the Clones, and they knew reinforcements would be on the way.

"_Jedi_!" a rough voice coughed from behind them. Both Anakin and Mace turned quickly on the spot, ready for another fight. But there was no one to attack them. Only the large, burly Besalisk diner owner Dexter Jettster, a friend of Obi-Wan's. "O'er here!" he whispered as he waved them over from the back door to his Diner. Anakin was not one to let a golden opportunity to go to waste. He and Mace quickly ducked under the burly cook's frame and into the dingy Diner.

For the first time in hours, Anakin was able to relax his arms as he leaned heavily against the wall. Mace was not nearly so fortunate. His injuries where far more severe than Anakin's, and he had been fighting much harder and much longer than he had. He crashed against a table, and fell onto the floor.

"Droid!" Dex barked loudly, "fetch me the med kit!"

"No," Anakin protested, "we can't be-."

"I know, Skywalker," Dex muttered with a wave of a meaty arm, "I've seen the holo's. I don't believe it. Not for a second." Anakin nodded approvingly. Although Dex's food was questionable at times, there was no denying his character. He'd always been a loyal friend to Obi-Wan for as long as Anakin could remember. "The _kriffin' _Senate's is whats a traitor, if you ask me. Biggest bunch a' scumbags I've ever seen, the lot of 'em," he said as an Astromech droid rolled into the room, carrying a decrepit-looking medical kit. "'Least most of em, anyways," he added as he opened the kit and began applying it's contents to the semi-conscious Mace's many wounds while Anakin remained on the lookout for any signs of trouble. He could still hear a commotion outside as several police speeders sped past, and his heart skipped a few beats. He knew that any moment Palpatine would be sending Troops to arrest Padme, if he hadn't already, so he could use her as leverage against him. And while he knew his wife was a strong woman and fully capable of handling herself, she and their unborn child would be in great danger. He had to get a message to her, and fast. Luckily he had an idea come to him.

"Dex," Anakin said, "I need you to send out one of your delivery droids with a message for me."


	2. Escape from the Capitol!

Padmé Amidala paced the length of her apartment, which was not easy for someone who was nine months pregnant. She hadn't been able to relax for hours, and she couldn't tell why. The only time she remembered being this on edge was when the Trade Federation had invaded her homeworld nearly fifteen years ago. She sighed deeply as she turned on her heel again and continued to pace. A part of her wondered if she had gone into the early stages of labour, but none of her handmaidens thought that was the case.

She ran her hand through her hair as she tried to ignore the pulsating sensation in her feet. She knew she really shouldn't be on her feet as much as she was, but she just couldn't relax. She looked over at the window, which had it's blinds drawn shut, because the fading light bothered her eyes. The only downside to that was that she couldn't see the Jedi Temple with them drawn, and the sight of it had always brought a slight feeling of comfort to her, knowing that the Order was keeping a safe watch over them all.

"My Lady," one of her handmaidens, Moteé, asked discreetly, "are you quite sure you are alright?" Padmé sighed as she looked the young woman over. Moteé was one of her most trusted Handmaidens. She was one of the only people who actually knew about her marriage to Anakin, along with a slew of other personal secrets shared only to a select few. "Perhaps something to drink will help."

"No thank you, Moteé," Padmé replied with a wave of her hand. "I don't need anything right-"

"Mistress Padmé! Mistress Padmé!" the erratic-sounding voice of C-3P0 called out from the hallway. Of course, C-3P0's constant quirks where a part of the reason she loved him so much, so she paid his worried tone little mind. "There is someone at the door! Shall I allow them entry?" Her trust of 3P0's judge of character would only take her so far, however. And she knew full well that some of her fellow Senators where not above hiring thugs to attack their perceived enemies as an intimidation tactic. And such individuals might be able to fool the protocol droid into letting them in.

"Moteé," Padmé sighed, "would you please check the door?"

"Of course, my lady," her chief Handmaiden replied with a slight bow of her head. She quickly stepped out of the room as two more of her Handmaidens rushed in, both with distraught expressions.

"What is it?" Padmé asked directly. The look on the women's faces had her worried.

"M'lady," one of the Handmaidens said in a quiet tone. "The Holonet news...it is rather disturbing."

"What is going on?" Padmé said forcefully as she strode over to the holoprojector near the couch. "Not another Separatist-"

"M'lady you need to sit!" the second Handmaiden insisted a mere second before Padmé clicked the holonews on.

"_...a state of emergency has been declared. All citizens are to report to the designated checkpoints. Any attempt to avoid authorities will result in arrest byt he Coruscant guard. I repeat, the Jedi Order has attempted to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. All Jedi are hereby to be considered enemies of the Republic. Anyone caught assisting Jedi will be considered co-conspirators and shot on sight..." _

Padmé shut the holonews off immediately. She didn't want to listen to whatever was being said. Instead the Senator within her welled up and prepared to act. She knew what she had to do. She had to contact the Supreme Chancellor and _demand _to know what was going on, and why he would publicly declare the Jedi to be enemies of the Republic. She also knew she would have to somehow contact Anakin and Obi-wan, just to make sure they where safe.

"M'lady..." Moteé called from the door, oblivious to Padmé's change of mood. "Did you order something to eat?"

"What?" Padmé replied, "no, Moteé, I didn't. Now-."

"There is a delivery droid here, M'lady. He says it is for _you." _Moteé insisted as she walked into the room, along with the delivery droid and C-3P0. The delivery droid had a single large canister in it's arms, which it presented to her right away. The words _Dex's Diner Delivery _where clearly visible on the side of the canister. And inside was her favourite dish served at the Diner. The only thing she would ever eat whenever Anakin dragged her down there, in fact. Muusk meat pie with a side of Melurun fruit.

But that wasn't what she was after. She searched the canister for something else. A handwritten note, from Anakin.

"_Chancellor is a Sith. Get off-planet NOW. Will find you at our meeting spot. -Anakin."_

"Moteé!" Padmé snapped as her mind started to wheel, "get Captain Typho here now, with a full guard. We're leaving this instant."

"Yes, M'lady," Moteé, and the other Handmaidens said quickly as they sprang to work, packing anything in sight. All the while the two guards she already had with her stepped closer. Padmé felt her head begin to swim as she went over everything in her head. Anakin's message battled it out with what she knew of the Chancellor, the Republic and the mysterious Sith.

She had known Palpatine for most of her life. He had helped her get elected as Queen in the first place. He had always been offering his advice whenever he could. And even when he became Chancellor he had always been a good man, even if his actions where muddled by the influence of others, and the unfortunate circumstances of war. She simply could not just believe that Anakin would make an accusation like that without absolute proof. Because as much as she respected the Chancellor, Anakin _revered _him like a Father, on equal terms to both Obi-wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn.

"M'lady, is everything alright?" Moteé asked.

"No," Padmé replied sharply. "It isn't. Make sure my shuttle is ready," she said as she moved towards the door, where one of her Handmaidens waited with a small satchel of prepared clothes that she always had on-hand, just in case. She pushed past a few sudden cramps as she grabbed the bag and prepared to leave.

Only to find the door blocked by a squad of fully-armed Clone Troopers, led by Commander Fox, head of the Coruscant Guard.

"Senator Amidala," Fox said in a stern tone, "you are to come with us quietly."

"On what grounds?" Padmé replied, not liking the Commander's tone. Or the fact that he had brought so many men just to get her. Nothing was adding up.

"My orders come from the Supreme Chancellor, Senator," Fox said flatly, "we have been ordered to take you in on charges of high treason." Those words stung deeply. She considered herself an extremely patriotic woman. She would _die _for her ideals, so to be accused of betraying them was absurd.

"Senator Amidala has diplomatic immunity, Commander," Moteé said as she stepped in between them, and stared the Commander down harshly. "You have no grounds to place her under arrest. She is protected under the Royal Palace of Naboo. If you-" she continued, only to be cut off by Fox.

"Her immunity has been revoked," the Commander said coldly as he signalled to his men, who raised their blasters in unison. "Come now or there will be trouble."

"Senator!" Captain Typho shouted as he appeared suddenly at the end of the hall, along with a contingent of Guards. Immediately he pulled out his blaster and trained it on Fox, who quickly pivoted on the spot and fired a trio of shots. Typho ducked under them and returned fire as Padmé found herself being dragged back inside by her Handmaidens. Smoke filled the hallway as the Clones traded fire with her Guards. Unfortunately the Clones had a superior firing position and better weapons, while her Guards where crowded at the end of the hallway with very little cover.

But she had a trick up her sleeve. Each of her Handmaidens pulled out ELG-3A Blaster pistols from under their robes. It had been something that the queen had suggested to her, for improved safety measures. And she was surprised at just how many of them had taken the suggestion and ran with it. The Clones where now caught in-between her Guards and Handmaidens, and cut down quickly.

Though not without a terrible cost. Three of her Guards and one of her Handmaidens where killed by the clones, and another four Guards had been seriously injured.

"Hurry! Get them inside!" Typho barked as he pointed to the four wounded Guards.

"No!" Padmé replied sharply. "we cannot stay here, Captain. We have to get to a ship, and quickly. Help them up," she commanded to her Handmaidens, who listened without question. "we'll have to leave the others," she said, referring to the dead. She didn't want to leave them, but they had no choice. They couldn't carry the bodies all the way to the landing pad without arousing suspicion.

"Yes, Senator Amidala," Captain Typho said, only barely concealing the shaking in his voice. "Your Starcruiser is being prepared as we speak. We will be able to take off immediately," he said as their group marched down the hallway as fast as possible. "we can send word to Theed once we're in hyperspace-"

"No," Padmé said with a shake of her head. "No transmissions, they'll be intercepted. Tell the pilots to scramble the ship's identification, I don't want anyone to know who we are or where we are going until we're off the planet." Her head was still reeling from what had just happened. She knew deep down that her entire world had just been turned upside-down, and that it would take a long time for her to figure out how to even begin to put things right again. But she did have somewhere to start, she knew she needed to know where her closest allies where and to make sure they where safe. Bail Organa was on Coruscant at the moment, so he needed to be warned. Mon Mothma was on Chandrilla, so she was safer than Padmé was at the moment. Obi-Wan was entrenched on Utapau fighting General Grievous, he was in the most danger. But she had no way of reaching him, and she was not prepared to fly into an active battlefield while nine months pregnant and not knowing if she could trust the Clones there. And of course she still had to worry about her Husband, and whether or not he was still alive.

For the moment, she chose to believe that he was. Because she didn't know if she could bear the alternative.

"M'Lady _what _is going on?" Captain Typho insisted as he gathered his men and formed a tight perimiter around Padmé and her handmaidens as they thundered down the hallway.

"I don't know, Captain." she replied tersely, still caught up in the emotion of the moment. "But we aren't safe here anymore." _I don't know if anywhere is safe, _she wanted to add, but chose not to. It was her responsibility to remain level-headed in moments of crisis like this. She needed to set an example for those around her. "I don't have any answers for you right now. Once we're aboard the ship we'll decide our next move."

"Yes, Senator," Typho nodded as they reached the turbolift that would take them to the hangar, which contained her personal ship. She could practically sense the burning questions inside him, her guards and handmaidens. She didn't blame them to be honest. But she knew only a little more than they did at the moment, and even that was still mind-boggling. "Once we reach the Hangar, I will go in first. Rus, Loax," he said, motioning to two of the men, "follow me. The rest of you stay with the Senator." As he finished, the doors tot he turbolift opened up, revealing the large Hangar which housed several large ships. But her eyes where immediately drawn to the two clones standing outside the landing ramp to her own craft, arguing with the pilot profusely. _At least they haven't shot him yet, _she thought with sigh of relief. She hoped that they wouldn't have to blast their way out of the Hangar, or the planet, for that matter.

"I don't understand," Moteé said with a shake of her head. "You are one of Chancellor Palpatine's closest friends...why would he brand you a traitor?" _Well Anakin just told me he's evil incarnate, _Padmé thought to herself.

"We'll get this sorted out," she tried to say reassuringly. "Once we get to _agh!" _she whimpered as a second bolt of pain raced through her. Not enough to incapacitate her, but still sudden and unexpected. And more than enough to garner the attention of those around her.

"Mistress Padmé are you alright?" C-3P0 asked in a more worried tone than he usually did.

"Stupid droid," Moteé snapped, "she's having contractions."

"No, I'm-" Padmé started to reply.

"M'lady, with all due respect," Moteé cut in with, "I served as a nurse in the Theed Royal Hospital before joining the Handmaiden corps. I am _well _aware of what contractions look like, Senator. And you are having them right now. We need to get aboard that ship, and quickly." She said with an authoritative tone, which Padmé nodded in agreement to. The problem was that the Clones standing guard refused to let Captain Typho past them, and where even becoming more and more aggressive. She was just about to suggest stunning the Clones when suddenly two small figures sprung out from the shadows on the far side of the Hangar. One was a human male, and the other a Wookiee. And both carried Lightsabers.

"Jedi! Blast them!" the Clones barked, as four more soldiers poured into the Hangar from the opposite direction.

"No!" Padmé shouted as she reached for her blaster and fired, sending a bolt directly into a Clone's shoulder, knocking him down. The Jedi, who both appeared to be Padawans, where quickly forced onto their back foot from the concentrated fire coming their way. Two more of the Clones fell to stun rounds from her Guards and Handmaidens as a Speeder screamed into the Hangar.

A quick look identified the model as being one from Alderaan. Specifically, it belonged to Bail Organa, who hopped out of the driver's seat and took cover behind it.

"What's going on here?" Bail demanded.

"No idea!" Padmé shouted back. "But they came to arrest me, by force! And now-" she was forced to duck under cover as a Clone trained his blaster on her position. As soon as she thought she was safe, she exited cover, right into the line of fire.

A blaster bolt dug deeply into her shoulder, knocking her back. As she fell, she watched as one of the Young Jedi, the human, fell under a hail of blaster fire. Two guards and A handmaiden rushed over to her, dragging her back to safety as the firefight continued.

"Get to the ship, I will cover you!" Captain Typho barked as he increased his rate of fire. He would not be able to hold them off for long, but he did give them a chance. Everyone, including Bail and the Wookiee Padawan, thundered up the waiting ramp of her ship. Only Typho and a handful of her Guards held the Clones back, but only barely. Despite the searing pain in her shoulder, Padmé still managed to wrestle free of Moteé's grip as the engines roared to life.

"Get aboard!" she shouted to him, "now!"

"Get out of here!" Typho shouted back, even as the last of her guards fell. Now only Typho stood alone, heavily outnumbered and outgunned. "Go! Now Senator!" he shouted, "take off!" with tears welling up in her eyes, Padmé hit the controls for the landing ramp. It closed only slowly enough for her to watch as her longtime friend and chief of security be mercilessly gunned down.

The ship rumbled into the air. It's shields where far to powerful to be penetrated by anything short of a turbolaser. But even under that kind of protection Padmé felt an intense vulnerability washing over her. For the first time since the fighting had started she was able to take a good look at those around her. What had once been ten Guards and fifteen Handmaidens had been whittled down to two Guards and four Handmaidens, plus C-3P0, Bail, one of his attendants and the young Wookiee Padawan who'd been caught in the crossfire.

The level of death and destruction was something that she was not accustomed to. Yes, she had been in many battles before. But none of the Battles for Naboo had been so costly to her people. And while during the Battle of Geonosis she had seen hundreds of Jedi Knights die, she hadn't been close to any of them. she'd known only a few by name. But to lose Captain Typho, and so many that she'd worked for years with was like losing a part of herself.

"What is going on?" Bail huffed as he ran a hand through his hair. "The Clones...the Temple..."

"_what about the Temple?" _Padmé asked fiercely as she forced herself to her feet. A fresh batch of pain washed over her and she was forced to lean against the side of the ship for stability.

"Grr wkkrr grrool" The Wookiee Padawan said, and all eyes fell on C-3P0 to translate.

"He says that he, his Master and another Padawan saw the Jedi Temple being attacked by the Clone Army," C-3P0 said, causing an air of depression to fall throughout the cabin. "He says that the Clones where ordered to shoot them down."

"And where is your Master now, young one?" Bail asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Hrrrrk," the Padawan replied solemnly. She didn't need any translation to know what he had said, but C-3P0 provided it anyways.

"They where all killed, I'm afraid," the droid said. "Mistress Padmé, what are we going to do now?"

"Right now we need..." Padmé began to say, before the world began to spin around her and go black. And in the faintest moment before everything went dark, she thought she heard the distinct sound of a malicious cackling laughter.


	3. Twisting fate

_**Author's note: Spoiler warnings for the Clone Wars season 7 starting in this chapter. **_

Bail Organa pinched the bridge of his nose. He was currently sitting in one of the many chairs of his personal office aboard the Tantive IV. Before, he would have thought that his office had seen it all. Meetings with Planetary rulers, private sessions with fellow Senators, War-councils with Jedi and Clones. There was so much history in the room, and yet he knew that what was happening at that moment topped everything else, and he didn't even know the full extent of what was going on.

After boarding the Royal Naboo Starship, Bail had ordered their pilot to take them to his ship, so that they could disembark. Because while the Nubian craft was top-of-the-line, it was also very distinct. Whereas his was far more plain. And, more importantly, not on every wanted list from Coruscant to Ryloth.

He looked towards the door. Across the hall was the medical bay, where Padmé, as well as several other wounded, where receiving treatment for their wounds. The Doctor, as well as the medical droids, assured him that everything was treatable _except _for Padmé's unconscious state. That completely baffled them, because they couldn't find anything wrong with her. They'd scanned every single database for possible toxins or diseases, and come up completely dry. And although no one had said anything to him, he knew full well that she was very pregnant, and that worried him even more. If she couldn't be saved soon, then the life of her unborn child would also be at risk.

And of course, Padmé was the only one aboard his ship who had the faintest idea why he was now a fugitive. Something which he hoped would change soon. He'd had his Captain begin scanning Republic Military Emergency frequencies, and signalling out homing beacons. Because he guessed that this betrayal had happened everywhere, and that the only Jedi left alive would be ones who where out on solo missions at the moment, or extremely skilled and lucky ones who'd been able to get to a ship quickly.

Currently the ship was headed for the Kashyyyk system. It was far enough away from the Republic's Core worlds that they would be safe, and it was the last known location of Jedi Master Yoda. Perhaps the only one who could make any sense of the current situation.

"Senator Organa," Captain Antillies said over the ship's intercom. "We're coming out of Hyperspace now, sir."

"Good, are our shields still up?" he asked. They had to be extra cautious.

"Yes, and we're ready to jump to Hyperspace at any moment," Antillies replied quickly. "We'll be coming out at the fringes of any Republic scanners, sir. We will have time to escape if things go awry." _As if they haven't already, _Bail thought to himself as he rose out of his chair. He strode into the hallway and glanced towards the medical bay. He trusted the Medical staff on-board to do whatever they could, but he was still troubled. Their resources where limited, and there was an odd, _cold, _aura around the Senator. The last time he had felt anything remotely similar was when Dooku had come to Alderaan before the war to encourage Bail to join his cause.

Putting thoughts about Padmé aside, Bail strode towards the bridge. Since his ship was not very large, he did not have very far to go. Inside he found the crew hard at work manning their various stations.

"Coming out of hyperspace _now, _senator." Antillies said as the blue-white backdrop of Hyperspace was soon replaced by the black void of space, with the lush green world of Kashyyyk in the very centre.

A halo of debris surrounded the planet, remnants of the space battle that had taken place several rotations ago. Most of the ships where Separatist, with a few Republic scattered throughout the mix. What remained of the Separatist fleet was huddled in the northern hemisphere of the planet, being bombarded on all sides by Republic forces.

"Captain, anything?" he asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"No sir," Antillies replied. "There isn't anything showing up on our scanners." Bail's heart sunk a little. If Master Yoda hadn't been able to survive this purge, what hope did any other Jedi have?

"Take us out of here," Bail ordered as he turned away.

"Jumping to..._wait," _Antillies exclaimed with a raised hand. "Senator, there's a small escape pod exiting the upper atmosphere. Looks like one of Wookiee design."

"A pod that size won't last long out here," Bail said aloud. "So they must be very desperate. Bring us around to pick them up at once!"

"Yes sir," Antillies replied as he signalled to engine control. As they accelerated Bail noticed two Republic Acclamator-class warships turning in their direction. "Deflector shields at maximum. Warm up the guns, just in case."

"Yes sir," the gunnery commander replied. "Weapons at the ready."

"Good," Antillies said as the Corvette accelerated through space. Only now could Bail see the tiny escape pod with his own eyes. He wondered just why the Wookiees had designed it so small, given their larger stature. "preparing to dock now, Senator. Airlock 21-87"

"Get us out of here as fast as possible," Bail said as he turned around. There was nothing more that he could do on the bridge. "And have security meet me at the airlock. Hopefully we didn't just rescue a Separatist General fleeing the battle. And continue scanning emergency frequencies."

"Let's hope not," Antillies replied, "or we'll be in even more trouble than before." Bail didn't reply to his Captain's candid words. Instead he reached to his belt and checked that his blaster was in operable condition. Now was not the time for half-measures and naivety. He walked briskly along the long, white corridors of his ship. All around him crew members bustled about. A part of him wondered if they had actual work to do, or if they where merely trying to keep themselves busy to keep their minds off of their current situation.

He was quickly joined by four security officers who boxed him in. Each carried a standard-issue blaster and wore light cloth armour. More than enough to ward off any rogue pirates and other brigands who might threaten his ship. The ship shook momentarily, causing a stir of unease in Bail, who quickly commed the Bridge. "what was that?" Bail asked.

"We've been made, senator," Antillies's voice replied calmly. "Shields are holding at the moment, and we're preparing to jump into Hyperspace. Just need to get the right calculations. And our guest is aboard," he said as Bail felt a slight swell of relief fill him up. The fact that Antillies, a seasoned veteran of several vicious space battles, was able to keep a calm demeanour was very reassuring.

"Keep moving," Bail said to the security personnel, "and weapons ready."

"Yes sir," they replied in unison as the group rounded the corner, bringing them into the corridor which contained airlock 21-87. Immediately the four men raised their blasters, obviously expecting some threat. But instead they where greeted by a very reassuring sight.

"Away put your weapons," said the voice of the diminutive Jedi Master Yoda as he hobbled into view. "I mean you no harm," the green Jedi continued as he leaned heavily on his cane. Bail sucked in a deep breath. Master Yoda looked as though he had aged a hundred years since the last time he had seen him, which was saying something given the Jedi's advanced age. Even Bail wasn't exactly sure just how old Yoda was. But to see him in such a state was unprecedented. The only time he could recall seeing the Jedi Master in such a state was just after the outbreak of the Clone wars.

"Master Yoda," Bail said with a respectful bow. "I'm so glad we found you."

"Glad you have found me, I am as well," Yoda said with a saddened chuckle. "Though in danger you are Senator, while in my presence."

"I'm afraid your being here won't change things much," Bail said as he ran his hand over his head. He wasn't exactly sure how to break it to the Jedi Master that the Temple had been ransacked. And that he might very well be the last surviving Jedi Master in the Galaxy. "Things have...happened," he said, unable to find any other words.

"Happening, things _are," _Yoda said in an uncharacteristically grave tone. One which hit Bail straight in the gut. "Betrayed, I was."

"Not just you, Master Jedi," Bail replied with a huff. "Not just you. Something's happened in the Republic. Clone Troopers where ordered to capture or kill Senator Amidala, and..." he said as he stroked his chin. "And every Jedi has been declared to be a traitor to the Republic." Yoda took a deep breath, which was entirely understandable, given their current situation and the information Bail had just relayed to him. "The Temple was attacked, Master Yoda. It was on fire." He watched as Yoda placed his small hand over his heart and breathed heavily. Obviously he mourned for all the lives that had been lost in the last few hours.

"Others, we must find," Yoda said sternly as he began to hobble forward. "Survivors, there must be. Feel them, through the Force, I can. To senator Amidala, take me. Speak with her, I must" he said.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, Master Yoda," Bail replied as he slowed his pace for the Jedi Master. "Once we left Coruscant, Padmé fell unconscious. We haven't been able to revive her. Or even properly diagnose what's wrong with her." The Jedi Master's eyes went wide for a brief second before he turned his head.

"The Dark Side, I sense," Yoda whispered with gravity. "See to her, we must. Take me, now." he said in a tone that was not so much a request as it was a direct order. One which Bail knew he had no choice but to follow.

"_Senator," _Antilles's voice cackled over his comm unit. _"We've picked up another distress signal, not too far from here. It's coming from the Utapau system. Shall we change course?" _

"Yes," Bail replied quickly. "Hail them immediately, and patch them through to my comm unit." He didn't want to believe his luck. Not only had they rescued Master Yoda, but another Jedi from the catastrophe. Already he could sense things becoming just a little bit brighter.

"Master Kenobi, it is," Yoda huffed as he hobbled along. "sense him, I can. Defeated General Grievous, he has."

"Well that's one less fiend in the Galaxy," one of the Security Officers mused.

"Yes," Yoda replied, "Gone he is. Traded for something far worse, I fear." The man simply cast his eyes downward in shame. "So strong, the Dark Side has become," he said as they neared the Medical chamber. It was still very crowded inside. His Medical staff where hard at work treating the many blaster wounds that had been sustained during their escape. Those with minor injuries had been moved out into the hallway, giving more room to those with more serious ones.

"Everyone out," Bail snapped as he addressed the room. He didn't like the tone he used, but it was necessary. Whatever was going to be said and done between them needed to remain private. Two of the Nurses bowed their heads immediately and ushered themselves out. As did every able-bodied patient. The rest where quickly escorted out by the Medical droids. Only the Doctor, a Naboo royal Guard who had lost his leg, and the unconscious Padmé remained. The Doctor gave Bail a scathing look, but obviously knew better than to argue with him. He simply went about bandaging the wounded man's leg as quickly as possible.

Yoda, meanwhile, made a beeline for Padmé faster than Bail would have thought possible. In an instant his gimer stick clattered to the floor as he climbed up on a chair to reach her forehead. Bail was about to ask the Jedi Master what he was doing when his comm unit began to beep loudly. With a huff he decided it was best to leave the elder Jedi to do what he needed to do while Bail did everything he could to save the Republic as he knew it.

"Organa here," Bail said solemnly, as a miniature version of Obi-wan Kenobi appeared on his com-link.

"Senator Organa?" Obi-wan replied, completely bewildered. "...my Clone Troops turned on me. I need help."

"I understand," Bail replied as he considered his next words. "We've just picked up Master Yoda. It appears as though this catastrophe has happened everywhere. We'll send you our coordinates."

"Has there been any word from the Temple?" Obi-wan asked.

"None," Bail replied. It was the truth, they hadn't heard anything from the Jedi Temple. Most likely because everyone inside was already dead. But he didn't want to tell Kenobi that just yet. That kind of personal information was something that needed to be said in person. "But you need to hurry, Master Jedi," he said as he keyed in the coordinates they where destined for. He clicked the com-link off and turned around to see into the Medical Chambers.

There, he could see Master Yoda suspended in midair in deep meditation. His eyes where closed and his lips where trembling ever so slightly. Bail wanted to ask what was going on, but he knew better than to interrupt the Jedi's task.

...xxXxx...

A brilliant, white light filled Padmé's vision. The light was all that there was to the world. It was the floor, the ceiling and the walls. There was nothing but pure light everywhere she looked. She couldn't even be quite sure of exactly _where _she was at the moment. She wasn't even sure if the ground beneath her feet was entirely solid. It felt like she was walking on air.

And then, suddenly, there was something other than the light.

"_I was NOT elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee!" _said a faint apparition of her younger self, still dressed in the full garb of the Queen of Naboo. She remembered with chuckle just how difficult that wig had been to get on. It was one of the things she had been more than glad to relinquish once her terms where up. Beside her younger self stood a younger Chancellor Palpatine. He looked so innocent there, it had to be a trick of her mind. The Chancellor was _not _an innocent man. The thought that she had once considered him a friend of hers sickened her, so she turned away from the visage.

She began to walk away from the horrible memory, at least as much as she could actually 'walk'. It donned on Padmé that she wasn't really anywhere at the moment, and that she was obviously dreaming. It was the only logical choice. As she walked, other memories began to manifest themselves left and right. Her coronation as Queen, her first day of schooling, becoming a Senator, seeing the Trade Federation warships above Theed.

"Enjoying yourself, are you, Senator?" a voice said from behind her. She spun on her heel. This was not the voice of some apparition. Jedi Master Yoda stood before her.

But it was not the Yoda she remembered. For starters, he had no cane on his person. And his usual tan robes and dark brown tunic had been replaced by bone-white robes and a red tunic. He also appeared to be much younger than she had ever seen him. Which of course raised several questions in her mind.

"Wh-?" she began to say.

"See me as I see myself, you do," Yoda replied with a warm smile. "Many years ago, wore this I did," he said as he gestured to his new robes.

"Where am I?" Padmé asked him.

"Hmm," Yoda replied. "An interesting question, that is. Where is it that _you _think we are?"

"Am I dead?" Padmé asked. "This can't be real."

"No," Yoda replied simply as he approached. "And real it is, Senator. Very real, like you and I. Your mind, we are in. A place between life and death, it is."

"between life and death?" Padmé blurted, subconsciously grabbing her stomach. If she was dead, then that meant-.

"Dead you are not, senator," Yoda said reassuringly. "Safe, your children will be."

"But-" Padmé asked. "how did...what makes you think that-?"

"Old I am," Yoda chuckled mischievously, "but not blind. Others you may have fooled, Senator Amidala. But sense them I can. _Strong _in the Force, your children will be." Padmé cast her eyes down for a second, knowing she couldn't exactly lie to him about this. A moment of silence passed between them, as Padmé let the other surrounding memories play out around her.

"What happened?" Padmé asked slowly.

"Know everything, I do not," Yoda replied softly. "Betrayed I was. Betrayed we all where. The Dark Side, grown strong it has. So strong..." he said as his voice trailed off slightly. "So many lost to it's power. To the Sith Lord."

"The Chancellor!" Padmé snapped suddenly. "He...he is the Sith Lord. An...someone warned me, before the Clones came to arrest me."

"Then in grave danger, Skywalker is," Yoda sighed. She didn't even bother to ask him how he knew she was referring to Anakin. "To Coruscant, we must return, then."

"No," Padmé replied with a shake of her head. "No. Not Coruscant. Anakin and I...we made a pact. If the Republic was ever to fall we would meet at a secret location. Somewhere no one would ever think to look for us, outside of the Separatist's grasp."

"Where?" Yoda said as his eyes flashed with brilliance.

"Tatooine." She said. It was the best option, Anakin had told her. Tatooine was a stronghold for the Hutt Cartel, which rivalled the strongest of Governments with it's vast resources. And it was far enough out of the way that Dooku would have had little interest in the planet, and there would be very few spies to worry about. "Now-" Padmé started to ask.

"Know what ails you, I do not, Senator." The wise Jedi master said simply. "Only that of the Dark Side, it is." Padmé thought for a second, remembering how Anakin had been plagued for weeks about her dying in Childbirth. Perhaps those visions would come true, after all, thanks to some dark manipulation by the Chancellor.

But Padmé hardened her resolve. She wasn't going to die like that. She wasn't just going to die while the Galaxy burned in the hands of a madman. She knew she had to put her faith in those closest to her, that the Jedi would find a cure for her eventually. And then she could lead the way to right the wrong that she had once helped usher in all those years ago.

...xxXxx...

Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber illuminated the dark, cramped sewage tunnel he was in. The wastewater reached his waist, completely soaking his entire bottom half. Beside him Mace Windu waded through the water, against anakin's objections. The elder Jedi Master's wounds from his battle with the Chancellor where severe. So severe that most beings in the galaxy would have been hesitant to even stand, let alone run straight towards another battle.

"The access point is just up ahead," Anakin said, trying to break the silence. "From there we can enter the lower living quarters."

"This access point isn't on any of the schematics. I would know, I've studied them front to back," Mace replied grumpily. "How can you be sure it's even there?"

"Because about ten years ago," Anakin smirked back, "there may or may not have been a troublemaking Padawan who liked to sneak out under the cover of darkness and watch the speeder races. And he needed his own personal exit that his Master couldn't find." He glanced over tot he side of the tunnel, where there was a small ledge that he used to shimmy along. However it was far too narrow for him to use now, without the risk of falling.

"Watch the races?" Mace quipped back, "or participate in them?"

"A little bit of both, maybe," Anakin smirked as he caught sight of the makeshift doorway he'd fashioned all those years ago. "Right here," he said as he used the Force to pull the flimsy door off of it's hinges and toss it into the water. The tunnel that he'd carved with his lightsaber was far smaller than he remembered. He could only barely fit through, and even then the rough edges of the metal dug into his robes and tunic.

Eventually he managed to pull himself all the way through the tunnel and found himself in one of the air vents. A quick push with the Force knocked the vent free from it's spot, and it clattered to the floor. They where now in what had once been the quarters he had shared with Obi-Wan, who now lived there alone.

"Alright," Mace said as he pulled himself through the vent. "I can still hear blasterfire, which means survivors. Our main objectives should be Padawans, the Holocron Vault and the Hangar."

"I'll go to the Council Chamber," Anakin said. "That's where the Padawans are always told to go in times like this, then make my way to the Hangar to secure some transport."

"And I will go to the Vault to secure whatever information I can. We can't let those Holocrons fall into Palpatine's hands," Mace replied grimly as he reached for his lightsaber. "Gather whoever you can but we can't linger here forever. we'll rally together at the hangar," he said as he made his way to the door. "But not for long. If I'm not there, or you're not there..."

"Leave," Anakin said with a nod. This was not a fight that they could win through a mere show of force. Mace nodded back and sprinted out of the room with his lightsaber drawn. Anakin was about to run out after him, but paused for a moment and looked back across the room. There was a single cupboard made of Wroshyr tree wood from Kashyyyk with two metal handles. Anakin opened it and sighed.

Inside, on a small pedestal was the Lightsaber of Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-wan had kept it there ever since returning from Naboo all those years ago. Officially the Lightsaber still in the memorial hall with all the lightsabers from Jedi past. But Obi-Wan had taken it in secret, with only himself, Anakin and Master Yoda ever knowing of it. He didn't feel right about just leaving it there to potentially be pilfered by a Clone Trooper and sold on the black market. So he clipped it to his belt and hoped that one day he'd be able to give it back to his master.

Without a second thought Anakin rushed out of the room with his lightsaber drawn.

He knew the hallways like the back of his hand, and cut his way through them in no time. He, like most Jedi, knew all of the fastest routes to take, which would seem confusing to the uninitiated. And that was the main reason that the Clones stationed around him where not prepared for a sudden ambush from the side. A quick Force-Push threw three men straight into the wall while he impaled another with his Lightsaber. The remaining two turned their blasters on him but he managed to deflect their bolts back at them.

It was only then that he realized that these Clones where from the 501st Battalion. They where _his _men, and he had just killed them without mercy. He took in a single breath with a pang of regret. These men where among the newest recruits to the 501st. Rex would probably have still considered them to be 'shiny'. But they hadn't given him a choice. And they certainly hadn't given a choice to the Padawan that lay dead at their feet, with his face rendered unrecognizable by blaster-fire.

He shook his head and continued onward through the living quarters. He ducked and wove his way past patrols of Clones wherever he could. And when he couldn't he dispatched of them quickly and effortlessly.

"Skywalker!" a voice shouted from the side. It was Master K'Kruhk, a tall Whiphid Jedi with yellow-white fur. He had been one of the Jedi Masters charged with protecting Palpatine during the Separatist invasion of Coruscant, and had been wounded by General Grievous himself.

But yet the Jedi Master stood tall, two heads over Anakin and bearing a ferocious snarl.

"The outer defences are falling! Master Ti is gathering those who can still fight to the Hall of Tranquility." K'kruhk said as he raised his green Lightsaber. "You've never been one to shy away from a fight, boy. Why don't we give these Clones a little something else to think of?"

"Master Ti is no longer the Ranking Jedi Master here," Anakin replied steadily. "Master Windu returned. We need to get as many Jedi out of here as we can. I'm heading to the Council Chamber now, to get the Younglings."

"Aye," K'Kruhk replied with a nod. "As sound a plan as we could ask for! This way!" he said as he indicated left with a nudge of his head. "There where three squads in the direction you where going. Something's not right here, I can feel it."

"Oh, you noticed the Clones, did you?" Anakin quipped.

"Not them," K'Kruhk replied nervously. "Something's wrong. Someone disabled the-" he was cut off by the sudden appearance of ten heavily armed Clone Troopers who where already primed to fire on them. Their blaster bolts where intercepted by a wall of green and blue energy, and each shot was turned back on the Clones. Once they where dead, K'Kruhk continued with, "I went to the Security hub, Skywalker. All of the controls had been hacked to _bits _by a Lightsaber!"

Anakin took a step back. At best, perhaps one of the Clones had picked up a fallen lightsaber and used it on the controls. At worst, they where dealing with an unknown Dark Jedi. Grievous had been dealt with by Obi-Wan, Ventress was dead and Maul was being transported to Coruscant by Ahsoka. With a pang, he thought of his former Padawan being trapped alone on a cruiser filled with some of the most skilled Clones in the Grand Army of the Republic. He had, after all, made sure to assign her the very best men in his legion.

He shook his head and focused. There would be time to worry for Ahsoka later. He knew she was far more skilled than the average Jedi Knight, and there was no way Rex would betray her like that. He returned his focus to the thought of the damaged controls, and a horrible thought occurred to him. Palpatine must have had a back-up plan, in case Anakin didn't turn on the Jedi.

"That's not good," Anakin remarked as the two Jedi raced down the hall. They soon entered a large atrium filled with stone busts of great Jedi Masters. It was also filled with blasterfire and swinging blades.

A group of Jedi stood firm in the very centre of the atrium, with their lightsabers flashing brilliantly in the air as they deflected bolts back at the Clone Troopers. Scattered around their feet where the bodies of many fallen, both Jedi and Clones alike. K'kruhk and Anakin slammed into the side of the line of Clone troopers, catching them off-guard. With a single sweep of his blade Anakin bisected three Clones as he used the Force to send five more flying through the air.

The tactic worked, and the battered Jedi circle was granted a reprieve on their flank. Now, they could properly mount a counter-offensive. Several of the more rested Jedi, including Anakin, leapt high into the air with the Force, over the heads of many Clones and landed on the other side of them. Eventually, Anakin found himself fighting back-to-back with Master Shaak Ti.

"Skywalker!" Shaak Ti grunted as she deflected a series of bolts. "We've lost contact with Master Windu and his team. They went to-"

"I know," Anakin replied. "I was there. Master Windu is alive. The others...I was too late to save them."

"We can honour them later," Shaak Ti said firmly. "All of the exits have been over-run by the Clones. A few Jedi made it into the sewers, I hope. And the skies are being watched by the Republic fleet."

"I can get us past them," Anakin said as he Force-pushed two Clone gunners away. "I am on my way to the council chamber for the Padawans. Then we can make a break for the fighters."

"The skies aren't clear, Skuwalker," Shaak Ti replied furiously. "We've already tried that. They shot down most of our best pilots."

"But not _the best pilot," _Anakin remarked wryly as he nudged his head towards the door tot he turbolift, which would take them directly to the Council Chambers. The elder Jedi Master paused for a second, as she considered his words. "We can't fight them off," Anakin said heavily, knowing just how many Jedi had already been lost. "We're already being over-run," even as he spoke, two Jedi Knights and a Padawan fell to concentrated blaster fire. Shaak Ti saw this as well, and nodded in agreement.

"Jedi!" she cried loudly, "fall back now! To the hangars! Go!" Those who could still stand and fight turned to run. A few brave Knights, mainly those who where too wounded to run, stayed behind to guard the rear for their fellow Jedi. It was a futile effort, as the battle had been lost a long time ago. But they held to their ground stubbornly. And Anakin took one last look just in time to see the last Knight fall.

_Palpatine will pay for their deaths, and dearly, _Anakin thought to himself. _He'll pay for them all, _he told himself as he thought about the countless bodies strewn about the Temple. About the damage he had done to the Galaxy as a whole. Something inside of him broke as he clenched his flesh hand into a tight fist as a nearby stone column crumbled under it's own weight. He would pay, but that would have to wait. At the moment, Anakin could only try to salvage as much of the Jedi Order as he could. Because as flawed as they where, they where the Galaxy's best hope of defeating the Sith Lord.


	4. A desperate hour

A lingering coldness filled the air. And it was not a natural weather phenomenon, despite Kijimi's normal climate. Ahsoka Tano knew that it was the dark side of the Force. It surrounded her now as much as the Light had surrounded her at the Temple. But only now she could feel like she was choking on it, even as she made her way through the crowded market.

Rex walked behind her, disguised in a too-small cloak that she'd bartered for with a trader in the underworld of Coruscant a few months back. And as such it was only barely enough to cover the former Captain's face and upper torso. He'd tried to force her to wear it, but had changed his mind once he saw a squad of Clone Troopers out on patrol. After all, her face was one of a random Togruta, but his was the face of every Clone Trooper in the army. He would be far easier to spot from a distance.

"Left," she said as she caught sight of another patrol up ahead. The two of them darted down a side street, avoiding the patrol. For the moment, at least. She wasn't exactly sure what they would do if they where discovered. Neither of them was in any shape to put up much of a fight at the moment. Rex was in especially bad shape, thanks to the countless blaster shots his armour had taken during their daring escape attempt. The fact that he was still able to stand was astounding. "There has to be a Cantina nearby," she said.

"But we don't exactly have many credits to spare," Rex replied gruffly.

"No," she replied steadily, "but I'll think of something. Trust me." Rex let out a small grunt of approval as they continued to wander through the street. They passed many vendors selling food, drink and other oddities, but one in particular caught Ahsoka's eye.

A small table had been set up outside one of the many pubs. Two men, one a Weequay and the other a Human, sat behind it with smug expressions, three cups and a stack of credits. One by one, curious on-lookers wandered over and began to place bets about which cup contained a small stone. However, ahsoka knew full well that there was a decent amount of cheating going on there. And she also knew that she held two advantages against the scammers. One was the fact that the men could not back down from paying anyone who did wind up winning. And two, she had the power of the Force on her side.

"Rex, hand me what credits we do have," Ahsoka said quietly.

"What are you thinking?" the Clone Commander replied.

"That greed can be a powerful ally," she replied, repeating one of the many little life lessons that Anakin had taught her over the years. "And a horrible enemy," she said with a wink to her friend, before turning around and approaching the table.

She made sure to put on an innocent, naive face for the con artists. She needed them to believe that she was an innocent young girl, far from home who didn't have anything between her Lekku. It would be so much easier to fool them that way.

"Hello," Ahsoka said as she approached. 'What's this?" she asked.

"Choppa wanga woll bolla che du eah che copah atta Zygerria," the Weequay jeered crudely. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Ahsoka knew more than enough Huttese to know what he'd said. "Etta woll buka ku-ic!" he continued before turning his attention to her entirely. "Well it's quite simple, darlin'," he sneered. "Ten credits gets you one chance to guess where this here stone is," he said as he held up the small black rock. "guess right, and you get the pot," he said, gesturing towards the sizable pile of credits beside him.

"Hmm," she fake pondered as she stroked her chin. "Alright. I'll have a go," she said as she placed their few remaining credits on the table. She made sure to show him that it was all they had. It would put the man at ease.

"Buka wanga hurdu," the Human chimed in. Ahsoka mused internally, knowing just what would happen if Anakin was there with her. Both men would probably wind up unconscious at best, and missing limbs at worst, if he heard what they where saying about her. As it was, she had half a mind to put the two in their place. And she would have, if she wasn't worried about the authorities. But her facade shifted for a moment as she thought about her Master. He was a powerful Jedi, one of the most skilled warriors in the Order. Had he been caught off-guard, or in a no-win situation against hundreds of Clones? She knew full well that her own survival had been little more than a fluke, after all.

"Then we have a deal," the Weequay said with a smile across his gnarled features as he took the credits out of the palm of her hand, snapping Ahsoka back tot he present. He put them a little too close to his own pile of credits for her liking. Not that it would matter in the end. The Weequay placed the small stone under one of the cups and began to re-arrange them in rapid succession. But even if she kept her eyes on the correct cup the entire time, it would not matter, as the cup and stone where magnetized.

Or they would have been, if she didn't use the Force to pull the stone free from the magnet.

"Ready to pick, darlin?" the human asked gleefully.

"Uh-huh," Ahsoka nodded sheepishly as she stretched out her hand. She started to reach for the incorrect cup before seemingly changing her mind and reaching for the correct one.

"Oh that's a mighty sha-" the Weequay began to say as he lifted the cup away. Only for his expression to change in an instant. "_Blast it!" _he cursed violently as he shot up from his seat.

"I guess I win," Ahsoka cheered as she reached for the credits, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Not so fast," the human growled as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small blaster. But he was too slow.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you," Rex snapped from behind him, as he shoved the tip of his own blaster into the man's neck. The man dropped his blaster and raised his hands, but Ahsoka was too late to see the button he had reached for. In a split second the once semi-empty street began to fill up with twenty-something ugly-looking thugs. All of whom began to swarm her and Rex, and drag them off into one of the nearby buildings.

...xxXxx...

"Blast it," Anakin cursed as he slammed his mechanical hand into a terminal, "they've already changed the security codes!"

"They couldn't do that without-" Shaak Ti muttered under her breath.

"Without authorization from someone high on the Council, or a Temple Guard," Anakin replied with a grimace. All the more evidence that there was at least one traitor in the Order. Already Anakin had spotted several Jedi corpses that had been struck down by a Lightsaber. His first, gut reaction had been that perhaps Palpatine had entered the fray. But that didn't quite feel right. Anakin knew that if the Sith Lord had entered the battle, they would already be dead. Which told him that Palpatine had a contingency plan. "Luckily, there's a way around that," he said as he shifted his grip on his lightsaber, and began to slice his way through the door.

The two Jedi Council members had been making their way to the Younglings who where no doubt holed up in the Council chambers. But they had been forced to take many detours along the way after encountering far too many squads of Clone troopers. Most of which where busy hunting down the scattered groups of Jedi.

The door that led to the turbolift clattered to the floor, and the two Jedi stepped through it. Fortunately, the turbolift itself was still functioning.

"To think that we have a traitor in our midst," Shaak Ti said with a pained, exhausted tone. "It's unheard of..."

"Krell," Anakin spat out the name of the former Jedi. "Dooku. Barriss. It's not unheard of," he said. Shaak Ti nodded in silent agreement with him as the lift ascended upwards. Neither one of them had any words to spare, they where both exhausted from hours of fighting through the temple grounds.

When he had first arrived to the battle, Anakin had still held out some hope that the might of the Jedi Order would be enough to repel the Clone Army. But he had been wrong. The Jedi at the Temple consisted mainly of Younglings, Padawans, old Masters and wounded Knights. There where very few battlefield-ready warriors among them. Perhaps things would have been different had the likes of Obi-wan or Yoda been present.

His mind snapped back to the present the second the turbolift doors opened, and a shrill shriek of horror filled his ears.

The Council Chamber lay before him, just as it had been hours before when Master Windu had ordered him to stay there. Only now it was covered with the bodies of several Younglings. Those who remained ran in terror from the hulking form in the centre of the room that Anakin only vaguely knew as Masana Tide. She was a Dowutin Jedi who had a penchant for brutal tactics, and had nearly been kicked out of the Order on more than one occasion. But what she had done, and was in the process of doing, was absolutely sickening.

The sick Jedi had a Youngling held up in the air by his arm, forcing him to watch as she mercilessly slaughtered the few who remained. But her joyful rampage was cut short as soon as she caught sight of the two Jedi.

"_Catch!" _Masana shouted as she threw the young boy at them. Shaak Ti deactivated her Lightsaber and caught him, while Anakin burst forward. He moved much like he had against Count Dooku on Geonosis at the outbreak of the Clone Wars. But unlike then he was not faced with a Master duellist, and his power had only grown tenfold since that encounter.

Masana's orange blade crashed against his blue blade as he swept past her. He manoeuvred himself to be between her and the three remaining Younglings, who cowered behind Mace Windu's council chair. He assumed a staunch defensive stance, holding his blade directly out in front of him at an angle.

"Skywalker," Masana mused gleefully. "'shoulda known you where comin', eventually. Guess you _really _pissed off the Emperor, huh?"

"I've got a knack for that," Anakin replied coolly.

"Wonder what he'll say when I bring him your _head?" _Masana growled. She lunged forward with an incredible ferocity that was only matched by her predictability. It was a technique that even a lowly Padawan could anticipate, even if they couldn't block it properly. but Anakin didn't have that weakness. He casually parried her blow to the side and slashed his lightsaber through one of her massive legs. She let out a massive howl of pain as she crumpled to the floor in agony.

But Anakin was merciful. He quickly spun around and slashed his lightsaber right through her neck, severing it completely.

"Go," he ordered to the remaining younglings, who cowered in the corners of the Council Chamber, all the while eyeing the bodies of their former friends. He looked up at Shaak Ti, who bore an expression of disappointment, disapproval and horror at the sight before her. "It was her or them," Anakin replied callously as he stepped past the Jedi Master, "and I chose them." She did not dispute his words as they took the turbolift back down to the lower levels.

"Master Skywalker..." one of the Younglings pleaded as he pulled at Anakin's robe. "What are we going to do? There are so many of them!"

"We are leaving," Shaak Ti answered with a calm, firm voice of command. "There are transports docked in the lower hangars, and there are already several Jedi there, getting ready to leave."

"Where will we go?" the youngling asked intently.

"I have a plan," Anakin replied coolly. All along he'd planned to head for Tatooine as quickly as possible, to his and Padmé's rendezvous spot. Even if he had to bring every single Jedi left in the Temple there, he didn't care. He had always known that his secret would come out eventually. And since the Order was in shambles anyway, it didn't matter anymore. That wretched dust-ball was perhaps the safest place in the Galaxy at the moment.

Once more the doors to the turbolift opened up. And this time, they where faced with a squad of three heavily armed Clone ARC Troopers, all of whom had their blasters trained on the doorway. Anakin sucked in a deep breath as the trooper's trigger fingers twitched ever so slightly. But they never got the chance to fire. A huge cloud of smoke spilled into the room, blinding the troopers. And through the smoke, Anakin could see brief flashes of what looked like lightning, and he could hear the troopers screaming in pain as they crumpled to the floor in rapid succession.

And as soon as the smoke cleared, Anakin could see why.

"Beep-bee-bee-bwoop-doo!" A little blue Astromech droid chirped happily.

"Artoo!" Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bwoop-bee-doo-doo-beep," Artoo chirped as he rolled forward.

"I know," Anakin sighed as the group continued down the long hallway, "I know. We're getting out of here, buddy."

"Doo-bee-beep-doo-woo," Artoo replied sharply.

"It's no worse than that time on Geonosis," Anakin replied.

"Bleep."

"No, the other time," he said with a shake of his head. "This way," he said as he pointed with his lightsaber down the hall. The group picked up the pace, not even bothering to engage any Clones that turned to take shots at them. The Force allowed them to move at a pace unmatched by any Clone, and the few blaster shots that threatened them where quickly parried by their Lightsabers.

But Anakin and Shaak Ti, both of whom where experienced Jedi, where forced to slow their pace significantly for the younglings. Their short legs simply could not keep up the necessary pace for too long.

Fortunately they arrived at the Hangar doors without much trouble.

Unfortunately it was locked down tight by easily one-hundred Clone Troopers. And there where plenty of Jedi bodies at their feet. Even a few of their blades where still active. Anakin gripped the hilt of his blade tightly, readying himself for the impending battle. Beside him, Shaak Ti did the same.

"Jedi! Blast them!" A Clone barked. In the split second before a volley of blasterfire filled the air Anakin found himself imagining the rest of his life. He imagined himself living in a beautiful Villa in the Naboo Lakeside. He saw himself sitting on a stunning terrace with Padmé, as he watched his child chasing R2D2 around while singing a happy song. And for a brief moment, he was a happy, content man.

That feeling lingered in the back of his mind as he snapped himself back to reality. He once more became a blur of intense motion as he turned back shot after shot. However, the Clone's fire was not directed solely on them. Because they where simultaneously focusing their fire to the left, where another group of Jedi charged into battle.

Emboldened by their companion's bravery, Anakin, Shaak Ti and the few younglings with Lightsabers joined them, quickly crossing the distance between them. The two-pronged attack from either side disoriented the Soldiers just enough for the Jedi to gain the upper hand, despite their limited numbers.

Leading the charge was Mace Windu, looking even more battered and beaten than when Anakin had last seen him. He was sporting a plethora of new injuries, including a nasty gash across his forehead and three blaster wounds to his shoulder and chest. Those, on top of the ones he had already received, gave him a ghastly, dead-looking visage. But still the great Jedi Master stood tall, rallying those around him as they charged through to the Hangar Bay.

Thirty Clones fell, as did two Jedi, before the doors where breached.

"To the shuttle, go!" Mace barked, pointing to a small freighter craft that was used for undercover missions. It was an unassuming craft, and no one would look at it twice. But it was packed to the brim with the most advanced technology that the Republic had available to them. Cruiser-class shield generators, two turbolaser batteries and an engine that would make point-3 past lightspeed. It was their only option.

"Artoo, lower the ramp!" Anakin snapped as he spun his blade around, deflecting a series of blaster shots, saving a youngling.

"_Bee-beep-doo-blep!" _Artoo chimed happily. The Knights and Masters who could still stand, numbering less then ten total, formed a tight circle around the lowering ramp, allowing the surviving Padawans to board safely. A pair of them even carried a heavily wounded Master between them. "Boo-boo-beep!" Artoo screamed, catching Anakin's attention and causing him to turn his head. Five more beings had entered the Hangar, each carrying an ignited lightsaber. But they where not Jedi. He could feel the Dark Side of the Force clinging to them like a plague.

"Blast it!" Anakin swore loudly. By the time they dealt with the new arrivals, more Clones would be on the way.

"Go," Mace hissed.

"What?" Anakin replied.

"Go!" Mace snapped as he stepped forward. "Skywalker, get them out of here!" he said loudly as his pace quickened. "I'll hold them off!" Anakin closed his eyes, pondering for a brief moment. Yes, he had been at odds with the Jedi Master for some time, and bore many grievances with the man. But a part of him had always respected Mace as well, even at the worst of times he stood like a mountain against a raging storm. And Anakin's heart fell as he realized that there was no saving Mace Windu. He had to do what he had to do, for the sake of those he could still save.

He closed the ramp behind him as he quickly boarded the ship.

In a split second his mind went from mourning Windu's inevitable death to being the ace pilot that he was.

"Artoo, fire up the engines! Full power!" he said as he slid into the Pilot's seat and donned a headset like it was nothing. Immediately the ship hummed to life all around him. Blasterfire from the Clones below peppered the hull, but they stood no chance at penetrating his shields, so he ignored them. "Get us out of here, buddy." he said as he gripped the controls tightly. Beside him, Shaak Ti slid into the copilot's chair. To his knowledge, the Council Member was nowhere near an ace pilot like he was. But he also knew that his options where extremely limited at the moment, so he would have to make do.

"Master, re-direct all power from the weapons systems into the engines," he barked firmly as the ship shot out of the Hangar, and into the Coruscant skyline.

"We'll need the guns to take on the ships in orbit," Shaak Ti replied calmly, "we should-"

"We're dead if we get caught in any sort of dogfight," he snapped back in a far colder tone than he intended to. "speed is our best weapon. Artoo," he continued as he darted under a line of slow-moving traffic so fast that he doubted that any of the other pilots had actually seen him, only the five LAAT gunships trying desperately to give chase. But those ships where not designed for speed and manoeuvrability, and where quickly falling behind. "Prep the hyperdrive, set a course for Tatooine."

He dived to the left sharply in order to avoid a slew of rockets fired from the LAAT's. The where the gunship squadron's last, desperate attempt to do any sort of damage to the ship. But they where entirely unsuccessful. He pushed the engines to their maximum output as he forced the ship to rise towards the upper atmosphere of the planet.

"Keep an eye on that hyperdrive charge," he said as he faced down a new threat. Four Venator-class Star Destroyers where converging in the atmosphere above them. They where going to be a problem, since they where blocking the hyperspace lane he needed to access. Luckily he was able to buck and weave his way through the normal traffic with ease, disruption their ability to fire on him for the moment. No gunner, no matter how skilled, was about to risk potentially hitting a civilian target in an attempt to bring him down.

"Fifty-six percent charge," Shaak Ti said calmly. "Fifty-seven. Sixy. Sixty-four."

"We're gonna crash!" One of the Younglings screamed from behind him.

"Get them out of here," Anakin snapped at another Jedi he couldn't quite see as he effortlessly avoided the small freighter that the Youngling had been so worried about. He needed to be completely focused on the task at hand. Turbolaser fire filled his vision the second he broke out of the traffic line, and rocked against the ship's shields. He was forced to perform a series of complex dives and rolls to avoid taking too much fire. Otherwise the high-powered turbolasers would cut through their hull in seconds. "I need cover," he whispered to himself as he scanned the vast emptiness in front of him. He needed somewhere to duck behind while the engines finished charging to their full capacity.

"The debris field," Shaak Ti quipped as she pointed towards it.

"Perfect," Ankin replied as he spun the ship through space in order to avoid another barrage of fire. The Siege of Coruscant had left hundreds of destroyed capitol ships floating high above the planet. So far the cleanup crews hadn't been able to do much more than shuffle everything into secluded areas to help clear up the traffic lanes.

"Fighters incoming."

"Hyperdrive charge?"

"Seventy-six percent."

"Blast," Anakin swore as he dove through the hull of a bisected Separatist Warship. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see five ARC-170 starfighters hot on his tail. He pushed the engines as fast as they would go as he wove his way past the remnants of three droid troop carriers. Four of the Clone Pilots did as well, but the fifth wasn't quick enough. An explosion rocked the back of the ship, sending a jolt through the cockpit. "What happened?" Anakin snapped.

"We lost the shields," Shaak Ti replied. "A direct hit to the generator."

"Blast," Anakin swore as he redoubled his efforts to avoid the blasterfire coming their way. "Artoo, can you-?"

"Beep-beep-whoop."

"Blast it again," Anakin snapped as he rolled the craft past the ruined hull of a droid gunship. Without shields their chances of escape had gone from slim to critically dire. But those odds only served to make him more defiant of their pursuers. "Hyperdrive status?"

"Eighty-three percent."

"Artoo," Anakin quipped, "is there anything this ship can afford to lose? We need as much speed as possible."

"Boop-boop-beep," the little droid replied. Anakin nodded as he ducked the ship underneath the bridge of a wrecked Venator.

"Jettison anything we can afford to lose," Anakin said sharply, "but keep the fuel. We're gonna need it. we-" he was cut off by another explosion striking the side of the ship. The ARC-170 pilots where still hot on his tail. "come on, come one," he whispered to himself as he continued to duck and dive through the wreckage field. All around the cockpit, instruments began whirring and beeping various alarms. The ship was taking too much damage. 'Come on, come on," he whispered as he tightened his already white-knuckle grip on the controls. Up ahead was what remained of a Federation Lucrehulk-class Battleship.

"Ninety percent," Shaak Ti said, "Ninety three."Anakin rolled the ship to the left sharply at the last second. Three out of the four ARC pilots where to slow to avoid the debris in front of them, and slammed into the hull of the wrecked Federation craft. Meanwhile Anakin and the sole remaining ARC-170 pilot raced through the hangar of the Lucrehulk, narrowly avoiding the plethora of debris littered throughout it. Another blast rocked their ship. "We lost something..." Shaak Ti said.

"Long-range scanners," Anakin quipped back as he glanced to the side. "Nothing important," he said as he rolled the ship through a hole in the battleship's hull, back into open space.

"Ninety-six percent...Ninety-eight," the jedi Master said calmly. Anakin reflexively reached for the Hyperdrive throttle as he manoeuvred the ship to a prime jump point. "Ninety-nine...One-hundred!"

Without missing a beat, Anakin pushed the throttle to it's maximum output. Immediately the stars around him turned bright blue as the ship jumped into Hyperspace. Anakin felt the breath he had been holding in suddenly leave his body as he slumped into the pilot's chair.

They had escaped Palpatine's clutches, for the moment at least. No doubt there would be many battles and trials ahead of them. But for the moment all Anakin could do was revel in his small victory, and hope that there where more to come.


	5. Masters & Apprentices

Maul, the former Sith warrior, clenched his teeth as he manned the controls of the ship he was piloting. He had stolen several over the past twelve hours, either by killing the pilots or simply sneaking away when the time was right. He had done this in an elaborate attempt to cover his tracks as best as he could. Because he knew that Sidious's plan had come to fruition, and that he had no place in this new world order. All he could do was hope that he had amassed enough power through the criminal elements of the Galaxy to weather the coming storm.

The stolen ship cut through the upper atmosphere of Dathomir, his home world. To the South he could make out the village where he had been born. It was just as he remembered it, derelict and depressing. To the North he could faintly make out the outline of his destination, the Nightsister Fortress.

The mountain stood tall against the backdrop of Dathomir, a monument to the strength of the Nightsister clan, who had been mercilessly obliterated to the point of near-extinction. Maul knew that eventually he should go about the planet and gather the scattered survivors to form them into a new, stronger order. One who would feature the greatest strengths of the Nightsisters _and _the Nightbrothers brought together under his rule. But that day was not today. He had other, more pressing matters to attend to.

Scattered around the base of the Mountain where dozens of smaller cargo ships from all across the Galaxy. The Shadow Collective had indeed returned to Dathomir, as he had ordered them to. He could only see that a few had dared to defy him, chief among them the Hutt Cartel. He would have to deal with them soon enough, when the time was right.

Without a word, Maul brought the ship to the ground steadily, and lowered the ramp. As he descended, he could see four Mandalorian warriors approaching him. And although only one wore no helmet, he could sense their confusion as they approached.

"Lord Maul..." said Rook Kast, with a clear look of shock on her face. "I am surprised to see you alive. I was told that you had been killed by the Jedi."

"Hmph," Maul huffed as he continued forward. "You where mistaken, Mandalorian."

"My Lord," Kast said as she bowed her head low, as did her three companions. "I did not mean to insult you. Gar Saxon was the one who claimed to have seen your demise personally."

"Of course he did," Maul replied. "and I presume that he has taken leadership over the Shadow Collective in my absence?"

"Yes, My Lord," Kast replied quickly. "He has claimed the Darksaber for himself, and seeks to re-conquer Mandalore with what forces we have."

"You would all die," Maul hissed. That was not an insult. It was a fact. Their forces would be no match for the endless waves of Clone Troopers that Palpatine would send their way. Not to mention the Mandalorian resistance. "And very quickly, I might add. Without any chance of victory." He began to push his way past the quartet of Mandalorians, to make his way into the inner sanctum. But his path was blocked by Kast's outstretched arm.

"Lord Maul," Kast said in a respectful tone. "Saxon has claimed leadership of Deathwatch. I have no doubt that if he sees you, he will order his men to-."

"Are your people not still bound by tradition?" Maul sneered, that was one of the Mandalorian people's biggest flaws. Something which made them so easy to manipulate to his desires.

"Yes, my lord," Kast said as she bowed her head low.

"Then it seems," Maul jested, "that I have nothing to fear from them. None of them." he said as he stepped past her and continued forward. By now, his arrival had stirred even more attention. By the time he had reached the main entrance into the Nightsister fortress a large crowd had gathered behind him. No doubt they where eager to see what was about to go down.

Once Maul stepped inside the sacred Fortress, he could instantly hear the boastful voice of Gar Saxon echoing throughout the hall.

"-our forces will descend upon the city's docks and lay down heavy fire," Gar Saxon proclaimed boastfully from the centre of a large crowd of Mandalorian warriors. His warriors, to be exact. As he spoke, Gar Saxxon carelessly and foolishly flailed the drawn Darksaber around like a simple stick. Clearly the man thought that he was a born leader, in the same league as Pre Visla's. Which he was most certainly not, given his current theatrics. "This will draw the Republic forces away from the capitol buildings where our strike teams can-." He paused the instant he saw Maul approaching, as a murderous grimace crossed his face. "Warriors!" Saxon snarled loudly as he held the Darksaber aloft. "Maul is a traitor and unfit to rule! Execute him!"

"Gar Saxon," Maul snarled back with a pointed finger. "You have no claim to _my _title. Nor my soldiers. Now I challenge you, one warrior to another for leadership of Deathwatch." Saxon looked around for a moment. Clearly he doubted his abilities for a split-second, despite the fact that Maul had no weapon.

"So be it," the Mandalorian scowled as he jumped down off of the altar he had been standing on. "_For Mandalore!" _he cried loudly. Still holding the Darksaber in hand he charged forward. At the last second Saxon activated his jet-pack, giving himself an extra speed boost. But Maul didn't break a single sweat as the armoured warrior barrelled towards him. He had seen it all coming from a mile away. It was the very same tactic that Pre Visla had used against him. And now Maul knew how better to counter it.

He easily sidestepped the wild swing and grabbed Saxon by the wrist. He spun him around violently before hurling the Mandalorian into a stone wall. Saxon landed with a loud _thunk _as the Darksaber clattered out of his grasp. Maul casually strode towards Saxon, who quickly drew a blaster pistol and aimed it at Maul. Only for that same blaster pistol to be kicked out of his grasp a mere split second before he could fire it. Saxxon howled in pain. Despite the fact that he wore beskar armour, which was among the best int he galaxy, he had still just been kicked in the hand full-force by a mechanical leg. No doubt ever bone in his blaster-hand was now broken. Not that it would make any difference in the end.

Without any effort, Maul hauled Saxon to his feet, and then promptly slammed him into the stone wall again, this time headfirst. He released Saxon, who stumbled for a second, catching his bearings before he lashed out, with a torrent of flame spewing from his gauntlets. But Maul stepped inside Saxon's striking range and grabbed the man's wrist. He then proceeded to slam his elbow into Saxon's face three times in quick succession, breaking his nose and jaw.

"Pathetic," Maul sneered as he kicked the defeated Mandalorian away and summoned the Darksaber to his hand with the Force. With a quick swipe of his blade, Gar Saxon's head fell free from his shoulders, and Maul's leadership of the Shadow Collective and Deathwatch was sealed. He was ready to revel in the small victory for a moment, one that had been very deserved after so many losses as of late.

But he couldn't.

Because at that moment, a shadow entered the cave.

And with it, came an evil, cackling laughter.

"You have done _well, _Lord Maul," Darth Sidious cackled as he casually strolled through the cave entrance. Two Mandalorians and an enforcer from the Black Sun moved to stop him, but they where quickly tossed aside with nothing but a twitch from the Sith Lord's finger. "I was wise to put my faith in you all those years ago."

Maul simply snarled as his fingers tightened around the Darksaber's grip. His previous defeat at Sidious's hands was still very fresh in his mind. In that battle, he had been fully rested and had his brother by his side. Now he was tired from numerous battles and little sleep. He was in no shape to fight. Not that it would matter anyway. He was, had always been, and would always be, at Sidious's complete mercy.

"Lord Sidious," Maul growled as he and his former Master circled one another. "Are you here to kill me?"

"If I was," Sidious replied with a sneer. "You would already be dead." Maul knew this deep in his heart. He stood as much chance against Sidious as a Loth-rat did against a Rancor. But that did not quell his desire to have his revenge. "No doubt you have sensed the shift in the Force, my old apprentice," Sidious continued as he seemingly examined the gathered warriors around him, "no doubt that was why you where so eager to strike Skywalker and Kenobi down on Mandalore." Maul grimaced slightly at the notion that his Master had known about his plan all along.

"To deprive you of your _new _apprentice," Maul snarled back at his old Master.

"Yes, I know," Sidious replied simply. "But it seems that things where not to proceed as I had foreseen..." Maul snickered slightly. As powerful as he was, even Sidious was not above being faced with the unknown variables of the galaxy. "Skywalker is still a Jedi. He escaped my grasp, as did many others."

"And now," Maul hissed, "you come crawling back to_hhurrkk!" _the words where stopped dead on his lips as Sidious lifted him into the air with a casual wave of his hand, along with everyone else within the cave.

"Understand this, _my __former __apprentice," _Sidious snarled viciously. "It is only through my good graces that you have survived for as long as you have. You where useful to me, to root out Talzin and draw Skywalker's pathetic little pet away from him. But now," he continued with a hiss as he drew a blood-red lightsaber from underneath his robes, and brought the blade precariously close to Maul's neck. "I have _other _uses for you. The surviving Jedi must be routed, before they can strike back with their full strength. _You _will be my hand in this. Defy me, and you will know the true extent of my powers!" Sidious growled as blue lightning shot out from his fingers and enveloped Maul. The torturous pain lasted for a few seconds before Maul's body slumped to the cave floor. "But please me, and the rewards shall be...great," Sidious said as he reached inside his robe and pulled out a long bundle of black cloth in a familiar shape, which he handed to Maul.

Maul pulled the cloth free to reveal a long-handled silver Lightsaber. Much like the one he had wielded before his downfall.

"Join me on Coruscant when you are ready, Lord Maul," Sidious said with a wicked smile, before disappearing into thin air. Shock and confusion rippled throughout the ranks of the gathered Shadow Collective. But not for Maul, he knew his place in the Galaxy. He knew what he needed to do next.

"Prepare a shuttle," he said firmly to Kast, who was still recovering from Sidious's attack. "And ten warriors. We're leaving for Coruscant in an hour."

"My Lord," Kast replied with a small shake of her head. "I do not mean to question your authority. But is attacking-"

"We are not going to attack him, Kast," Maul said in a defeated tone. "We cannot, he is too powerful. As of right now," he continued to say as he turned to face the Shadow Collective. "We are all the pawns of Darth Sidious. To defy him is to seal our own doom," he said with a defeated sigh.

...xxXxx...

As the magnetic airlock sealed itself, Obi-Wan Kenobi ran a hand through his hair, just along the greying fringes. His whole world was still reeling from the events of the past few days. Grievous was dead, Dooku was dead and now he was an outlaw. He couldn't wait to see what new developments waited for him aboard Bail Organa's ship.

The second that the hatch opened up, Obi-Wan pulled himself out of Greivous's starfighter and into the long, metal tube that would eventually lead him into the main portion of the CR-90 corvette.

The silver-white corridors of Bail's corvette where a small comfort to Obi-Wan. They where familiar and secure, unlike the rapidly changing battlefront he had been on for the past few days. The walls where lined with Alderannian guards, who all bore tired, stern expressions.

Their body language spoke volumes to Obi-Wan as he passed them by. Every single one of them had their hands twitching near their blaster pistols, ready to spring into action with a second's notice. That told him that they where well aware of the situation unfolding around them. Perhaps even moreso than he was at the moment, given that he had just come from the middle of a battlefield.

Adding to his confusion was the sight of one of Padmé's handmaidens tending to a wounded Naboo guard lying in the next hallway. Her head rose quickly with a sharp jolt, and Obi-Wan noticed that she, too, was reaching for a concealed blaster.

"Master Kenobi!" Bail Organa's voice called out to him, snapping Obi-Wan back to the present moment. He spun around on his heel to see the haggard-looking Senator rushing towards him, with a trio of guards behind him. "Thank the stars you're alright," he said with a heaving chest as he waved an arm down the hallway. "Master Yoda is waiting for you in the Medical suite." Immediately Obi-Wan's mind flared with concern for the ancient Jedi Grand-master. Yoda was powerful, yes. But he was not completely above harm.

"Is he-?" Obi-Wan asked as he broke into a brisk stride alongside the Senator.

"No," Bail replied quickly. "No, he seems fine...physically at least," the Senator said as he and Obi-Wan turned left and entered the Medical suite. "It's Senator-"

"_Padmé!" _Obi-Wan found himself blurting quietly as he saw the young Naboo Senator lying in the centre of the room surrounded by various machines and droids monitoring her health. All of them where giving off positive signs for her health. But Obi-Wan knew better. He could feel the Dark Side of the Force surrounding her spirit like a black cloud of poison. And he wasn't the only one. Off to the side Yoda was sitting in deep meditation.

"Sit, Master Kenobi," Yoda said softly without even opening his eyes. "Act quickly, we must." Understanding the gravity of his Master's words, Obi-wan obeyed without question. He folded his legs together as he sat down directly across from Yoda and closed his eyes. The Force swelled around him like a rising tide as he fell into meditation.

He opened himself to the Galaxy at large. He could feel it pulsing around him. And he could feel the void left by so many Jedi souls. The sensation was almost overwhelming. As if on instinct, Obi-Wan reached out across the Force, hoping to find some small trace of Anakin's presence. But the void was simply far to overwhelming for him to gleam anything.

"_Focus, Padawan." _He could have sworn he heard the voice of his late Master, Qui-Gon Jinn whisper into his ear. But Obi-Wan listened to the echo of Qui-Gon's words, and focused his mind. He could now better feel the Dark Side of the Force pouring itself out from Padmé's spirit. He knew what he had to do, as did Master Yoda.

In unison, both Jedi Masters raised their palms to chest level and took in a deep breath.

"I am one with the Force," Obi-wan said softly, "and the Force is with me." As he spoke, he let his own life-force flow out of his body and towards the unconscious Padmé. The healing energies from both himself and Yoda wrapped the Senator in a cocoon of Force-energy, which began to eradicate the Dark cloud that surrounded her.

A Jedi Council hundreds of years prior had deemed the act of Force-Healing to be an extremely dangerous one. Because if an inexperienced Jedi attempted the skill on a seriously wounded individual, they risked their own life. This had all culminated in a near outright ban on the practice when a group of Knights secretly attempted to revive a deceased Grand-master, at the cost of their own lives. After which the Council had heavily restricted it's use, and as such it was now a niche technique that very few Jedi knew of, let alone had ever performed. Obi-Wan had learned the technique from Qui-Gon, who had learned it from Dooku, who had learned it from Yoda himself. And he had been sure to discreetly teach it to Anakin, against the Council's official wishes, just like his Master before him.

But for Obi-Wan, the risk was worth it the moment he sensed the two, tiny pin-pricks of light emanating from Padmé's womb. He redoubled his efforts and pushed more of his life-force into the Senator as time went on. Seconds became minutes, which became hours before finally there was an audible gasp of air that filled the room. Obi-wan snapped his eyes snapped pen as Padmé lurched on the bed, still gasping desperately, as if she hadn't been able to breathe properly for hours.

A nearby alarm sounded, and two Handmaidens and a medical droid rushed into the room as Padmé continued to choke on her own breath. More alarms sounded off as the Senator began clenching in pain.

"She has gone into the final stages of labour," the medical droid stated as it produced a syringe. "Applying Bacta stimulant to ease pain levels now."

"Master Jedi," one of the Handmaidens blurted, "we require some assistance." Obi-Wan nodded and rose to his feet. He had spent some time training himself in field medicine, which had helped save quite a few lives during the Clone Wars. However, he had yet to deliver a baby. He'd only studied it briefly, never thinking he'd actually be put in that type of situation.

Padmé began to moan in pain as she convulsed on the bed, held in place by her two handmaidens. A flurry of activity ensued as the medical droid moved to properly stabilize her. Meanwhile Obi-Wan could feel the Force moving around him as Yoda continued to offer healing energies to Padmé. Because while she was now semi-conscious, whatever Dark Side plague had infected her was still taking it's toll on her body. If it was allowed to continue, Padmé would surely have died, and her children with her.

"...Obi-Wan..." Padmé panted with extreme effort. "...where..?...what...?"

"Save your strength," Obi-Wan replied passionately. He didn't want to go into much detail about their current predicament with her. The undue stress would do far more harm than good.

But the Senator's pained moans where soon joined by another sound. The sound of an infant's screams filled the room as the Medical droid produced a small, slimy and flailing little girl. It handed the girl over to Obi-Wan, who gingerly cradled her in his arms. The girl's crying stopped as her eyes seemed to focus on Obi-wan before she turned her head, almost as if on instinct, towards Padmé.

"It's a girl," Obi-Wan said as Mother and Daughter locked eyes for a split second.

"...Leia..." Padmé huffed. Her face became pained once more, but not to the same extent as it had been. A muffled scream escaped her lips as yet more wails filled the room.

"A boy," Obi-Wan said as one of the Handmaidens approached with a swaddled infant in her arms.

"Luke," Padmé groaned as she reached out with her hand to gingerly touch her son's face. "Obi-Wan...where...where is...what...?" she blurted as she tried to focus. He exchanged a quick glance with the lead Handmaiden, and shook his head. He wasn't going to tell her anything that would jeopardize her health for the time being. He'd already lost to many friends already, he wasn't about to lose one more.

"Anakin is safe," he lied with a heavy heart. He sighed softly as he placed his palm against Padmé's forehead. He channelled the Force, helping Padmé fall into a far more restful sleep. He quickly handed the girl, Leia, off to another Handmaiden as he took a step back and a deep breath. "Master," he said, speaking to Yoda. "Please tell me we have a plan of action."

"To Tatooine, headed she was," Yoda replied softly. "Hope, we must, that young Skywalker will be there. For our sake and theirs," he said as he nodded to the Handmaidens who had gathered in a small cluster around the two newborn children. They huddled together in a flock, performing several tests and checks on the children, all the while cleaning them up and wrapping them in something far more comfortable.

"How long until we arrive?" he asked, not tearing his eyes away from the children. One of the Handmaidens, who Obi-wan was sure was called Sabé, tore away from the group and approached the two Jedi.

"Several hours, Master Jedi," Sabé replied with an exhausted expression. "However, there is a problem," Sabé continued as she wiped away grime from her face. A lump formed in his stomach as he heard those words. "Senator Organa has been ordered to return to the Capitol. All of the Senators have. So he cannot remain planet-side for very long. Maybe a day at most."

"That..." Obi-wan said as he stroked his chin, "complicates things tremendously. Finding shelter will definitely be difficult enough on it's own. Let alone on a planet like Tatooine without many credits." He didn't even want to think about how difficult it would be to find Anakin. If he was even alive. And of course after that, they had to consider what they where going to do about being hunted down by both the Republic and criminal gangs looking for a quick score. Because he doubted that the Chancellor would allow them to live for much longer.


End file.
